Uraraka prend les choses en mains
by Ilunae
Summary: Uraraka n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait plus que marre de voir Midoriya et Bakugou se tourner autour sans rien faire.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Uraraka n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait plus que marre de voir Midoriya et Bakugou se tourner autour sans rien faire. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela amusant. C'était quelque chose que de voir deux des élèves les plus intelligents de leur classe se comportaient comme deux véritables crétins.

Tous les élèves de la classe A s'étaient beaucoup amusés avec eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient pris des photos et des vidéos d'eux en train de faire leur cirque. Ils prenaient aussi beaucoup de paris.

C'était toutefois devenu insupportable. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois et, ils n'avaient fait aucun progrès. Si cela continuait comme cela, ils en seraient au même point quand ils seraient devenus des héros professionnels.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela sans réagir. Surtout que cela avait commencé à affecter leurs camarades de classe. Le pauvre Todoroki avait commencé à faire des cauchemars à cause d'eux. D'après lui, les deux lui tombaient dessus plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

Uraraka avait un peu plus de chance, de son côté. Midoriya venait lui parler de temps en temps mais, cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'aller parler à Bakugou. Du coup, il évitait de trop lui parler de son ami d'enfance.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de venir pleurer auprès d'elle quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait réussi à gâché son rendez-vous avec Asui. Les deux filles étaient restées à Yuei pour le consoler.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été en train de pleurer. Sans doute parce que son Kacchan ne le regarderait jamais. Preuve qu'il ne voyait pas du tout clair quand cela concernait Bakugou.

Parce que bien sûr qu'il regardait Midoriya. Il ne faisait que cela. Tout le monde dans leur classe le savait. Il n'y avait que Midoriya pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était même pas possible de lui faire comprendre que c'était vrai.

Soit il niait, soit il leur sortait que Bakugou ne faisait que l'observer pour voir ses progrès.

"Je vous rappelle qu'on est rivaux ! Il veut donc voir où j'en suis !"

Uraraka savait déjà cela. Elle n'allait pas chercher à nier qu'ils étaient rivaux. Bakugou ne le regardait pas seulement pendant les entraînements, toutefois. Elle voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur les progrès de son ami d'enfance en matant son cul, sinon.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas possible de dire qu'il était mieux que Midoriya. En fait, il était encore pire. C'était presque impossible de lui parler. A chaque fois qu'un de ses amis tentait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, il se faisait envoyer balader.

Bakugou acceptait encore de parler avec Todoroki mais, c'était juste pour se plaindre. Il n'écoutait jamais ses conseils. Todoroki avait donc arrêté de lui en donner.

C'était pour cela qu'Uraraka avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Elle aussi pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus maligne qu'eux.

Elle allait réussir à les mettre ensemble et gagner son pari. Il n'était pas question de perdre de l'argent à cause de ses deux crétins. Son plan ne pourrait que fonctionner. Il était parfait.

Elle alla donc voir Midoriya. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour le faire tomber dans son piège.

"Deku-kun ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr, Uraraka-san ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu peux encore me dire pourquoi tu aimes autant Bakugou-kun !"

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Midoriya fonça droit dans son piège sans se douter de rien. Il lui répondit et se lança dans un très long monologue pour expliquer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aimait son Kacchan.

Elle avait attendu un peu avant de son sortir son téléphone et appeler Bakugou. De toute façon, son ami était tellement à fond dans son truc qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme s'il avait oublié la présence de la jeune fille.

Uraraka s'en moquait un peu. Elle faisait cela pour la bonne cause. En tout cas, elle était très fière d'elle. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de voir Bakugou débarquer dans la salle commune. Il tenait son téléphone portable à la main.

"Deku !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
